Light Up
by Tropical Medlies
Summary: She was pretty sure she wouldn't know what to do with herself had they not been able to fix things. One-shot.


After WhisperHug took the stage and completely nailed their performance, causing everyone in the room to rise to their feet and dance - even the hockey players, which amused Fiona to no end, despite the fact that she had to dance with Mike Dallas - they disappeared offstage and into one of the open classrooms that they used as a dressing room. Fiona waited a few minutes until she spotted Marisol and she was sure that the other girl had the student council duties under control before slipping out of the room and finding the members of WhisperHug in the classroom.

She took a step into the room, watching as they congratulated each other and set down their instruments, laughing and joking and clapping each other on the back. Imogen was grinning widely and talking animatedly to Zig, her hands gesturing wildly as she no doubt talked about how great their performance was, and Fiona's heart leapt in her chest. She couldn't believe that she had almost lost Imogen because she was the Static Cling Monster, as Marisol put it. Thank God Imogen saw through her idiocy and thought things through on her end and they managed to come to a conclusion before WhisperHug's performance, because she was pretty sure she wouldn't know what to do with herself had they not been able to fix things.

It was Mo who noticed her first, and he nudged Adam, who in turn prodded Maya. The three of them said something about going back to the dance to find their friends and make the best of the rest of the night - Fiona could hear the music blaring over the speakers from here, the bass making the floors shake slightly - and they exited, Maya grabbing Zig by the arm and dragging him out too. That left Imogen and Fiona alone, and she crossed her arms around herself, feeling self-conscious suddenly. Imogen was regarding her carefully, like she didn't quite know what to do.

"You were great up there," Fiona offered, and Imogen smiled, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Thanks. You liked the glasses?"

Fiona nodded, wondering when she had become the type of girl to become impressed by someone playing glasses full of water, of all things. Once upon a time, she had been a New York socialite living the life that most people could only dream of, and now she was just another girl putting her heart on the line. "It was the best part, Im."

Imogen's eyes flashed at the nickname, and Fiona realized that she hadn't used it since before the Frostival. It took one, two, three steps before Imogen had crossed the distance between them and took Fiona's face gently in her hands, eyes locked on hers. Her breath caught in her throat, her gaze flickering between Imogen's eyes, Fiona felt absolutely floored in that moment.

Imogen closed the gap between the two of them, instigating their second kiss, and Fiona's eyes fluttered shut, her hands drifting to Imogen's waist as she lost herself completely in everything that had to do with Imogen Moreno in that moment.

They broke apart in what seemed like ages later, and Imogen leaned her forehead against Fiona's, letting go of her face and taking Fiona's hands off of her waist, lacing their fingers together. "Let's go back out to the dance," she said, pulling away and leading her towards the door.

Fiona stopped, glancing down at the obvious problem between them. Imogen glanced over her shoulder. "What?"

"Um, are you sure you want to go out there like this?" She felt stupid for asking, but this was a completely one-eighty from the Imogen of two days ago. She couldn't handle the mood swings without some sort of explanation.

Imogen cocked her head to the side with a roll of her eyes. "Duh. I want to hold hands with my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Fiona hadn't expected her voice to be quite that high, and Imogen had to suppress her snort.

"Girlfriend," she affirmed, feeling like she had made the right choice when she saw the smile that positively lit up Fiona's face like nothing she had ever seen before.


End file.
